1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion device that supplies power from a plurality of bus bars to an electrical device. More particularly, the invention relates to a power conversion device that detects conduction current values of the bus bars.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, three-phase current is supplied from three bus bars to a three-phase motor. When detecting the conduction current values of the bus bars, flux concentration cores 60, 70, and 80 are arranged around bus bars 62, 72, and 82, and magnetic sensors 66, 76, and 86 are arranged in gaps formed in the flux concentration cores, as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B and described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-053061 (JP 2011-053061 A).
When arranging the flux concentration cores around the bus bars, the spaces between bus bars need to be wide. For example, there must be enough space between the first bus bar 62 and the second bus bar 72 for both the first flux concentration core 60 that encircles the first bus bar 62 (or more accurately, that has a first end portion and a second end portion and encircles the first bus bar 62 with the first end portion facing the second end portion across gap 64) and the second flux concentration core 70 that encircles the second bus bar 72 (or more accurately, that has a first end portion and a second end portion and encircles the second bus bar 72 with the first end portion facing the second end portion across gap 74) to be able to pass through. The same is also true for the space between the second bus bar 72 and the third bus bar 82. However, if the spaces between the bus bars are wide, the sectional area of the space required for the bus bar group to pass through will be large, and a case in which the power conversion device is housed and the like will end up being large.